


Mind Fantasies

by Panou_Lauj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panou_Lauj/pseuds/Panou_Lauj
Summary: Haikyuu x reader one-shots. Platonic and romantic. All SFW cause I can't write smut.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Mind Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Seijoh's manager get into an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. I'm gonna start up this book so I can practice writing. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

“Kageyama!” You shout as you run towards the black haired boy in the convenience store.  
“Oi.” He simply replies.  
“Oh, hey Hinata.” You say as you spot the orange haired boy following Kageyama from behind.  
“H-Hello!” He bows towards you, pushing Kageyama in the process. Causing him to drop a milk carton.  
“Hinata you dumbass!” The two give each other jarring glares as you watch and laugh.  
“(y/n)-chan~! What are you doin-” Oikawa's face turns sour as soon as he sees the two Karasuno first years.  
“Oikawa-san.” “Grand King!” The two say at the same time.  
“What are you two doing here?” Oikawa asks with a mocking tone in his voice.  
“You don’t live in this area.”  
“We came to get milk.” Kageyama blatantly answers.  
“They don’t have any at the stores close to you?”  
“They didn’t have Kageyama’s favorite.” Hinata points to the blue milk cartons that Kageyama has stacked in his arms.  
“Ah, have you tried the banana flavored one? It’s actually really good.” You peep in.  
“I haven’t yet.” Before you can say something, Oikawa puts his arm around your shoulders and bids the duo goodbye.  
“Goodbye. Hope I don’t have to see you two again soon.” He turns you both around and heads for the exit.  
“Hold on a second. I need to talk to Kageyama.” You break free and head back to Kageyama, leaving Oikawa speechless.  
“Hey Kageyama, do you still have those volleyball books at your house.” You ask as he hands Hinata his cartons to grab a banana one.  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Do you mind if I borrow them? I wanna get some more info on things and I thought they would come in handy.”  
“Okay.”  
“Great. I’ll come to your house later to pick them up.” You then leave the store with Oikawa following.  
“How do you know Seijoh’s manager again?” Hinata asks after they leave the store with a bag of milk cartons.  
“We went to the same middle school.” Kageyama takes a sip of the banana milk.  
“Not bad.” He thought to himself.  
Oikawa was quiet for the rest of your walk together. You thought nothing of it, and actually enjoyed it. It was the first time he wasn’t telling you all the events of his day. Iwaizumi would normally walk home with you guys as well but left earlier, not stopping at the convenience store. You said bye at the intersection where you split up and headed up your respected roads.  
Once you made it home, you changed into more comfortable clothes and left to go to Kagayama’s. You knocked on the door and he answered.  
“Yo.” You said. He opened the door wider for you to enter and left to go get the books. He then came back and handed them to you.  
“Thanks.” You said with a smile.  
“No problem.”  
“I'll return them once I’m finished.” You left the Kageyama residence and went back home. That night you read through a few pages of the first book and took notes in your journal before going to sleep.

The next week or two after school you were watching the boys practice, when Oikawa came up to you.  
“(y/n).”  
“Yes?” You answered, focusing on Kindaichi as he spiked a ball.  
“Why are you talking to Kageyama?”  
“What?” You whip your head towards him with a confused look on your face.  
“The other day. You were acting as if you were friends with him.”  
“Because I am friends with him.” You emphasised the “am”  
“I can’t let you be friends with the enemy.”  
You let out a small awkward laugh.  
“You’re joking right?”  
Oikawa was not joking. Infact, Oikawa was 100% serious. At this point the team had stopped practicing and were now watching.  
“You’re upset that I’m friends with Kageyama?”  
“Not only that, but you asked him for his volleyball books. You manage a volleyball team, if you need information then you can ask us.” His voice raised as he kept talking.  
“Can I not have friends?”  
“Not if it’s Kageyama. You know how much trouble Karasuno has given us these past few months.”  
“But it’s just his boo-”  
“Also, I didn’t wanna mention this but you’ve been slacking as manager.” Your eyes widen.  
“Managers are supposed to give us information on how we can improve, not just write down our skills and tell us things we already know.” Oikawa’s brain was now off as he let his emotions overcome him.  
“You’ve been sluggish and slow for the past week. You’ve also been late to plenty of morning practices. I’m starting to think that you don’t care about volleyball or us. Maybe you should just quit the club-”  
“Oi shut up!” He was cut off by Iwaizumi. Hanamaki and Mattsunkawa came to your side and were about to try and cheer you up before you snapped.  
“Fine! Maybe I will quit!” You threw your journal on the floor and ran out of the gym, fighting the tears in your eyes. Iwaizumi left to chase after you and the gym was dead silent.  
Iwaizumi came back after failing to catch up to you and grabbed Oikawa by the collar.  
“Why the fuck did you say that?!” He shouted before throwing him on the ground. Hanamaki and Mattsunkawa had to hold Iwaizumi back before he could do anything else. Oikawa stayed on the ground, realizing his horrible mistake.

You hadn’t been to practice for a week and ignored or hid from the team whenever a member was near.  
“Guys.” Silence  
“Guys.” Silence  
“Look I said I was sorry.” Silence.  
“Please just answer me.” Oikawa begged his teammates as they ate their lunch.  
"Do you hear that?" Mattsun asked.  
"Hear what?" Makki answered.  
"Us not giving a shit." He eyed Oikawa who pouted.  
"But I've apologized like ten-thousand times already."  
"It's not us you need to apologize to. It's (y/n) you need to apologize to." Iwaizumi said.  
"I know." Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  
"Every time I try to approach her she dodges me. Plus she hasn't been at school for the past two days." He put his index finger on his chin and thought for a moment.  
"Maybe I should go check up on her."

Later that day, after-school, Oikawa went over to your house.  
"Who are you?" Your mother after she had opened the door.  
"I'm Tooru Oikawa. A friend of (y/n). Pleased to meet you. Is (y/n) here? She hasn't been at school so I wanted to see if she was okay." Your mother smiled at the boy.  
"She had been feeling sick but she's better now. Unfortunately she's not here right now. She went to a friends house to return a few books. "  
"I see. Thank you very much." Oikawa bowed and said goodbye to your mother, and then returned home.

"(Y/n)!" Oikawa shouted through the hallway, running to catch up to you. You were about to run when he suddenly stopped running and sat on his knees, with his forehead touching the ground. Was he bowing?  
"Oi! What do you think you're doin-"  
"Please (y/n)! Don't leave the club! I know I said some horrible things to you and I am so sorry. The truth is that we need you. So will you please come back!" You frantically looked around and saw the stares from all the other students. You quickly pull Oikawa up and drag him to a secluded area.  
"Are you stupid?! Of course I'm not quitting the club." He looked at you with a blank face. You sighed and pulled out a journal.  
"I probably should have told you but I stayed up those past nights taking notes from Kageyama's books and thinking of ways to incorporate the info into actual plays." You handed him the journal and he flipped through it. Admiring your well-taken notes and strategies.  
"I was gonna show you all but you kinda blew up on me. But it's my fault for not telling-" Oikawa cut you off by pulling you into a hug.  
"It's my fault. I was being selfish. I shouldn't have said all those things. Do you forgive me?" You pulled away and looked up at him.  
"I forgive you." He smiled and embraced you once more, only for you to push away again.  
"But you have to do 100 diving drills."  
"Ugh. Really?" Oikawa asked as he could already for the pain in his body.  
"I could still leave the club."  
"Okay okay okay. I get it." The two of you shared a laugh before returning heading to the gym.


End file.
